Break Up Sex
by GoodnightNobody
Summary: Damon and Elena "break up" in 5x16.


"It's over." Elena let out a little huff and crossed her arms over her chest. "We're over." She reiterated, mostly just to convince herself.

She and Damon locked eyes and stared at each other with blank faces. Elena could feel the heat radiating from the fireplace and a rosy pink flush spread across her skin.

Damon felt his heart rate increasing as he grabbed her face and crashed their lips together. It took Elena a moment to respond, the shock clear in her hesitation, but then the anger, denial, and passion that had built up inside them, exploded out into the vast space of the Salvatore living room.

Elena could taste the smoky bourbon on Damon's lips as they brushed against hers. He tried to claim every inch of her mouth and she was responded with equal vigor. Neither of them allowed a pause, if they paused, it would be over and they couldn't face that reality… So they kissed. They devoured each other in the most carnal sense of the word. Their heavy breathing echoed through the room.

Elena pulled her head away and forced out a breath of air before she ripped the front of Damon's shirt, exposing the defined muscles of his chest. She ran her hands up it and to his face, holding his gaze. An unspoken agreement passed between them.

And then they were in his bedroom. Damon pushed Elena back on to the bed and she pulled him with her. She parted her legs and pulled her knees to her chest, silently inviting him in to the intimate space. Damon covered her body with his and she groaned when she felt the weight of his erection pressing into her through their clothing. Their lips reconnected, Elena's little breathy moans coming out between the smacking of their lips.

Damon lifted his body enough to remove the remnants of his shirt. When his upper body was bare, he leaned back over Elena and tore her sweater open. He couldn't get to her creamy, unblemished skin fast enough.

She held his head between her hands and reconnected their lips. Damon bit on to her tongue and sucked it into his mouth. He released it and nipped along her lips.

Elena tried to sit but Damon took her wrists in his hands and pinned her to the mattress. Her chest visibly rose and fell with the force of each breath. She was doing that thing she did when she jutted out her bottom lip, it drove Damon absolutely insane, and she knew it. He took the pouty lip, which was red and swollen from their kisses, and held it between his teeth.

When he released her lip, her mouth was already open and ready to receive his. Damon tipped his head to the side and nestled his lips back up to hers.

Elena rolled on top of Damon, taking control. She ran her tongue from the base of his neck to to the lobe of his ear and sucked into the warm cavern of her mouth. He let out an audible groan, the suckling of her mouth making his dick swell. He moved his hands down the length of her back and slid them under the waistband of her pants and to her ass. He pressed her ass down on to his cock, she let out a moan when he rubbed against a particularly sensitive spot, feeling her panties get even wetter.

She slithered her way down his body and to the button of his jeans, popping it open and sliding her hand in. She grasped his dick and pulled it out, unable to quell the urgency bubbling up in her. She wanted to suck him into oblivion, to make him forget about the fight they had just had, to make herself forget. She stared at the pulsating cock in her hand and lowered her head to it.

As soon as her tongue touched the tip, Damon groaned and dropped his head back, anticipating the pleasure that was coming. Elena licked around the head, lapping up the creamy pre-ejaculate that was already seeping from him. She moved one hand to fondle his balls and the other to run up the shaft. She opened her mouth and lowered her head, taking the full length into her mouth. She moved her head back to the tip, letting it slip from her lips. His ridged, glistening cock, stood tall.

Elena climbed back up his body and Damon moved his hands to her shoulders and hooked his index finger through the straps of her bra and shirt and pulled it from her shoulder, inadvertently trying to get to her breasts.

He rolled her under him and pulled the top of her shirt down, one of her breasts spilling out. He his mouth to the nipple and brushed his tongue over it. Then he closed his mouth around it and let his tongue dance across it. Elena let out a long breath, taking a painfully tight grip on the hair at the scruff of his neck.

He released her nipple and heard Elena let out a frustrated huff as he brought his hands to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. Elena used her hands to cover her eyes, feeling overwhelmed by the emotions and the sensations.

Damon stilled his frantic movements and took her hands in his, gently removing them from her face.

"Are you okay?" He looked down at her, searching in his eyes. He wasn't exactly sure what he was searching for and he realized that it was the first time either of them had spoke since she had told him it was "over".

"Yes..." Elena breathed out and resealed her eyes, not ready to break the haze. "… Don't stop."

Damon's hands were already pushing her pants down her legs. He used a knee to nudge her thighs back apart and settled between them, rubbing himself against Elena's soaking panties.

"Oh, God…Damon." Elena breathed out at the contact. Her clit was throbbing and she was despite for penetration.

Damon hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and pushed them down her legs. He ran his knuckles along her labia and Elena released the breath she had been holding, angling her hips to create more friction. Damon pressed his index and middle fingers into her body, letting them lubricate and then easing them back out of her.

Elena pressed her pelvis down, trying to get more of Damon's fingers inside of her. She gyrated her hips, trying to work herself towards orgasm. Damon slowly twisted his fingers, watching her face as she bit her lip, on the edge of bliss.

Damon held her to the bed as he sucked along her neck. Elena's brown doe eyes were wide with desire. She focused on a point on Damon's fancy tin ceiling, trying to breathe and retain some semblance of composure, but it was a losing battle. Her lips fell apart as she tried to catch her breath in the stifling room.

Damon pulled his fingers from her body to brush the sweaty hair from her face, making a clear path so he could continue to devour the length of her neck. Elena slid her hands between their bodies and found his dick. The thin sheen of saliva still covering it made it easy for her to jerk her hand, finding the ridge where the shaft met the head and applying pressure. Damon jolted up from her neck at the movement of her hand. He slid his hand between their bodies and removed hers from his dick, not wanting to come all over her like a high school freshman.

Elena pushed Damon over and climbed on to his chest. She turned her back to him and took his dick in her hand. She slowly lowered herself down onto it, her eyes closing and her head falling back. When she reached the base, she stilled and let her tight vaginal walls adjust to his girth.

Damon watched her ass and put his hands on her hips. He grasped them in his hands and moved her up, his cock becoming almost fully exposed, before pressing her back down on to it. Elena let her chest fall forward and hover above his legs, changing the angle of penetration. She braced her weight on his legs and slid her pelvis back and forth along his cock, prodding his cock around the squishy tissue, trying to get to the right place.

She tried several different angles, but this position, which had always been an easy orgasm for her, just wasn't working. She stilled her hips and sat back on her heals, letting her hands rest on her thighs.

She let out a long breath when she realized that emotions where getting the best of her. It wasn't her body that was the problem, it was her mind. Tears flooded her eyes at the realization and she tried to blink them back.

She didn't know if she could live without Damon.

Even though he couldn't see her face, Damon could tell she was upset. He sat up, pressing his chest to her back and kissing her shoulder.

"Let me help you, baby." He murmured in her ear and pressed her forward so she was on all fours.

He gripped her hips and set up a rhythm of shallow thrusts. Elena closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in the sensations. She reached orgasm, quaking and quivering around him. Damon wrapped a hand around her torso and caught her just before her face fell to the mattress.

He pulled her up off his dick and she looked at him with a confused face. She didn't know why he would be moving her from (arguably) every guy's favorite position… But then he spoke the words she didn't expect to hear.

"I don't want to look at the back of your head. I want to look at your face."

He laid her back onto the mattress. The initial rush of their coupling was over and they both knew that things were about to get far more emotional then either one of them had intended.

Damon interlaced their fingers and held them on either side of her head. He slowly slid back into her and dropped his forehead to hers. She looked up at him through dense lashes. She wanted to tell him she loved him, but instead she bit the inside of her mouth to stop the words from spilling out.

Damon could see a teary sheen in her eyes. He felt bad about what he had said, what he had done… What he had failed to do… But in that moment, the only thing that mattered was that they were together. He didn't want to project into the future or reminisce about the past; he just wanted to be there.

He started moving his hips and they both closed their eyes. She was pushing little puffs of air through her lips. She dug her fingers into Damon's shoulder blades, holding their bodies close. His breathing became labored and his thrusts urgent and erratic. He bit into her shoulder with blunt teeth as he came undone.

Elena used a hand to push hair from her flushed face. Damon rolled off her body, taking his side of the bed. He laid on his back, interlacing his hands under his head.

For the next few moments, Elena didn't move at all. She stayed where he had left her, in the middle of the bed, her legs bent and her feet flat on the mattress. Her body started to cool, the perspiration that had developed causing her to shiver.

Damon reached down to the foot of the bed and pulled the duvet around their bodies. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, before settling down to sleep, their backs facing each other.


End file.
